


Salt and Burn/the detonation of your words, the connotation of your affection (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean in a graveyard for a salt and burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Burn/the detonation of your words, the connotation of your affection (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my two art entries for the SPN Reversebang 2011. The prompt was claimed by [Knightblazer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer), aka tasogareika, and inspired her story [the detonation of your words, the connotation of your affection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2011_spn_reversebang/works/274303).

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Prompt:  


[ ](https://postimg.org/image/mfampjm3d/)

Story Banner:  


[ ](https://postimg.org/image/rrzh3o9zt/)


End file.
